The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to code block segmentation and rate matching for transmissions that contain code blocks from multiple transport blocks.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station). In some examples, UEs and base stations may use wireless resources from a shared radio frequency spectrum band for downlink or uplink communications, or both, and may perform a listen-before-talk (LBT) procedure to verify that the wireless resources are available for transmission.
In some deployments, UEs and base stations may rely on retransmissions of data in transport blocks (TBs) in order to successfully receive and decode transmitted data. For example, a UE may generate feedback such as an acknowledgment (ACK) or negative acknowledgment (NACK), which may be transmitted to the transmitting base station to indicate whether a TB was successfully received and decoded, which may prompt the base station to retransmit the TB (in case of a NACK feedback). In some cases, TBs may include a number of code blocks (CBs) that are transmitted by a UE or a base station. CB sizes within a TB may be determined by a number of factors, such as, for example, a size of the transport block, coding rate, modulation order, or interleaver characteristics. In certain deployments, feedback may be provided on a CB-basis, rather than a TB basis. In such deployments, efficient techniques for retransmission of CBs from different TBs may be desirable, in order to provide efficient use of wireless resources.